Out of touch! (yugioh! Seto Kaiba love story)
by happyemogirlinlove
Summary: 2 friends are in the are in the world of yugioh! what will happen.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fa75316c2b38783a74f1e50edf31a20"Please The mall is all way a fun place to be with friends, but to day my and my friend Raylynn are on a mission at the mall finding the right look for summer. So we it all the good spouts like route 21, old Navy, American Eagle, but decide on going to Spencer's and hot topic for them. Raylynn got a Pokemon 2 peace at Hottopic and I got me captain America MONOKINI at Spenser's. As we are walking out Raylynn see something that it some's we had mist as we had came in. "Hey, when did that get there?" She ask pouting to a store at the end of the hall that was filled with people that stop and look at the store and move away quickly at the site of it. "I don't know, let's look in go in." I say pulling her in the Direction of the store./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3e4fe3f50f05ab053fb0d946e4a8332"If I was look everyone else this store would of scared me a way with the skulls, books of different colors and sizes that look older thin mine and Ray's age of 23 pout together, candles of all colors and shapes and color, shelves filed with dried up plant on them with name I have never Heard of. "What is this place, it kind of scary." She whispers to me look and at a skull on top of the glasses show case. "I thank it's a Wicca shop but a can't tell is it's white or black." Ray look away from the skull even more freaked out as she looked at me. "What do u mean u can't tell ur the one that knows this stuff." I look up from the case to her irritated by the statements. "Yes I'm goth but I don't like worship Satan ore what ever and u no that." I go back to looking down at the show case that is Field with daggers. "That's not what I meant, I mean you no a lot the supernatural world and I no ur Christian." I nod my head to let her no I Heard her and move to the next case. "I no more about ghost, not witches." I tell her looking at a pocket watch then my eyes move to the next object in the case. A card not just any card it likes like a yugioh card .As Ray gets the nerve to move away from me and look around a Woman walks out of the door that leads to God only knows where. The woman was dressed in a dress that was long and black and the sleeves are what I thank of wham u thank of a witch, her red hair is short almost like a boys. "May meet. Can I help u? " I look up the the women and smile at her and Point to the yugioh card and ask "yeah, can I see the card." With a smile the women open the case and takes the card out and hands it's to me. Now I that I can see it I see that it's a spell card that is call 'out of touch' and the pitcher looks to be what looks to be to earths and a arm coming out of one going to the other. "That's a one of akin. My boss had it mad just to have it sold here as first come first serve kind of thing. It's only $15." i look at the card i wont it, but $15 is more then i won't to spend on a card i don't play anymore. but i do collect and a one of akin might be worth something at one point. Not that i would sell it i'm veer attached to all my card. 'i suppose that's what Yugo would call 'the heart of the cards' having a love for them that no one can take a way.' Ray walk's up to me a little less freaked holding a red candle. "OK would i be messing with stuff I shouldn't be if I lit a protection candle, why are u holding a card?" I stand in thought for a for sic's looking at the candle. "Hum, I wonted u don't no what demon's see as a come on in." Ray looked at the candle and said. "Yeah ur right, now that card?" She says outing the candle on a Shelf behind us. "It's a one of akin yugioh card." I tell her holding it up to her for her to see. "I'm thanking about getting it." She looked at it in confusion than seem to remember something. "That show u watched when we were kid's." I smile bragging the card back to my face to look at it and more I do the more I feel a can't pert with it. *get it* a voice in my hard said. "It's talking to me again ." I say to my self. 'Mite as well lesson' I thank as I put the card down on the glass show case where the cash resurgent is. "I'll take it." The women smiles as she rings it up. "Are u shore that getting that's a good idea." Ray ask me as I take out my wallet and take out a $20 bill to pay for it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="544ca6e0a2cbd48d7db9ee978eb6e8e0"as the woman hand's my my new card and my change. I hand the card to Ray so she can look at it. I thank the woman as we walk out of the store and down to the exit. "something i telling me ur going to wish u didn't bay that." she said handing to card to me as we walk up to her car. "maybe." i say getting into the passenger and look at the card. But as ray gets in he ask me. "so what dose the card say at the bottom as throws her bags in the back. look at the bottom of the card and read out loud. "to activate this magic card u must say, 'through time and space and in between we make you fall into a world that has no boundaries from light and dark in the end you must make a choice to stay or go for the choice is only yours.'" ray look to the card in my hand. "that's weird." i shack my hard in a gamut "yep." i say popping the p. but it just get more weird as we see a light coming from the CARD./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cbd5cfb667f0d21b64a91e084a3822a"I feel a cold breeze on my arms and face. The feeling is nice sines it's was all hot just a minutes ago. "Hey Tae you thank there ok, u thank there died?" I heir a young males voice ask. "No Tristan there not died. I can see them berthing." I heir a groan bedside me and ray say. "Oh god my hard." As I open my eyes I turned over to face her. "You ok." "Yeah what the hell happen?" She ask as she sets up and looks around with a verse confused. At that look I sit up and look a round to see us on what looks like the deck of a boat. "Are we on a boat." Ray's voice ask turned scared. "Yeah, ur on a boat to duelist kingdom." A girls voice says be hid us. When Ray and I look to the voice be hid us i see a girl and a boy that look familiar. The girl had shout brown hair and blue, while wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt and a pink vest over it,blue skirt and long light brown boots. the boy has brown hair and eye, has on what look all most like a trench coat a white t shirt, black pants and shoes. "no, no, no this cant be." ray yell getting as close to the floor as she can. "that cant be for more thin one reason, 1: last i remember we were at the mall in Kentucky, 2: Duelist kingdom was the name of the tournament of .season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! held by Maximillion Pegasus AKA Pegasus J. Crawford in the manga which i like ether name." the to people in front of me say at the some time. "Manga." and look at the other. "ROSE I DON'T GIVER A DAME ABOUT SOME ANIME THAT HAS BEEN OFF THE AIR YEARS, HOW THE HELL ARE WE ON A BOAT." Ray yell at me and start's to cry. "hay why are you crying?" Tristan ask backing up. "because she has a fear of loge open body's of water." i tell him as i noel in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok let me see was going on." i get up and walk out of were we are but i hear some screaming to someone else to swim back to the boat. "Tea that's yugi." and the both run off to the back of the boat. "yugi, Ray stay here i have a bad feeling this is not going to end will for us." i tell her. she looks up to me. "what do you mine?" i look at her and look to the nose at the back of the boat. "Tristan, Tea, Yugi, are all name's of characters on yugioh, and i thank u where on to something when you told me not to get that card. don't talk to any one." and run to the back of the boat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9266149d2ae3fbd4c0c727a233fab335"As i get to there i see them pull someone one the side soaking wet. I look the see a blown hair blue eyed boy wherein a green jacket, whit shirt, blue jeans, and running show's all ready on the floor of the bout and know that is Joey Wheeler so i look to the one they pulled up we i got there and know it's Yugi Muto no mater how long it's been sines i last watch yu-gi-oh! no one can not no yugi i mine that hair it's the down fall to all cos-player's, it like a porky pine red at the ends back in the middle and blown bangs, and purple eyes. "OH HELLLL NO." with that out of my moth every one look's at me. "what was that." yugi ask look at me with frown. "i sorry it's just your Yugi muto the Yugi muto it's like impossible this is not happening, i no magic can do some fucked up shit but put you in a anime-" i stop and thank for a second. "but it could be worse we could be in the walking dead." as i trail off in thought of the walking dead and how should of caught up with it. everyone looked at me look at me like i'm crazy. "i'm sorry do i no you." yugi as in a sweet voice not knowing what to say to the crazy person in front of him. "So Joey did u get oh what was it... oh yeah Exodia." and lesson to joey tell the other's about how his sister Serenity is going to go blind if he don't get the 3 million dollar cash prize to save her site. but i remember something more important then Serenity. "OH SHIT RAY." and i take off running to where i left her. "Raynlnn it ok will be there in no time, i see the sun coming up right now." and i do so i say 15- 20 minutes to go. "I wont off of this boat and on land place tell me where closes." she's not crying but i can hear the fear there. "yes just a little bet. " and i sit down with her and tell her what i no so far, which is we are in yugioh season 1. she took it better then i thought she would but i thank that's because we're on a boat and she's not lessening to me. and like i thought 25 minutes later tea come's and tell us we just docked on the island. with tae's help of holding Ray up we make it off the boat and on to dry land and walk over to her friend's. "is she okey." Joey ask as he see Ray looking at the ground. "Yey just give her a minute now that we'er on land she'll be fine." "welcome all duelist and pleas fallow the stairs to meet your host." one of the suits tell everyone. 'i know what's about to happen and i have to watch over Ray, i don't won't her going to the shadow realm and Pegasus or Bakura won't thank twice and she don't no who to watch out for man this is not good." and we all start to walk up the stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2273bde49ebb5f5b916643389084e81"Note: this is my first yugioh story so i hope u like it and like a comment plazz be nice. but if u got a idea for my story send me a message and like me know so thank for reading./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bb0edd98f22430a03b67f853e83c2ca" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50d6e8812049f8dfc704ae894193da52" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23b58def11b45727d3351702515f86af" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p 


End file.
